Selección
by amor por escribir
Summary: ¡Los grandes juegos de Reyes están por empezar! competencia entre países saldrán a la luz, donde los competidores tendrán que enfrentarse a pruebas para ganar y solo los seleccionados participarán. Las reglas son sencillas, o ganas, o serás eliminado absolutamente. '¿La muerte acaso es una opción'
1. Selección parte I

**Si si, lose, me van a matar por seguir creando historias y no actualizar D:**

Selección parte I

Mirajane corría hacia la barra, donde se encontraba el maestro sentado muy tranquilamente haciendo una mueca dormida, con una carta en mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Maestro!—lo llamo como haría una niña pequeña a la salida de la escuela a encontrarse con sus padres.

Él levantó la vista sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—Llego—susurró pasándole a carta amablemente (lo que en realidad fue un arrebato por parte del nombrado).

Comenzó a leer y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los integrantes de esa gran familia llegaban. Algunos peleaban, otros buscaban misiones, otros se sentaban y pedían un trago y otros, simplemente leían.

—¡Mocosos!—llamó la atención de los presentes—¡Tenemos un torneo que ganar!—en eso muchos no supieron que significaba, mientras que Laxus, Mira y Erza, ya estaban celebrando del lado derecho de Cana (quien no entendía que pasaba pero, si hay licor, esta ella)

Lucy, quien acababa de entrar, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Gray (acosado desde un arbusto como siempre por nuestra querida yandere, Juvia)

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó sentándose a un lado, lo cual provocó que la maga de agua gruñera.

—Shh—la silenció dejando escuchar al maestro.

—Luego de tanto tiempo...de tantos años...—Makarov mostró una expreción de felicidad en su anciano rostro—al fin... ¡Los grandes juegos de Reyes han comenzado!

Todos alzaron las manos, gritando y festejando a lo grande. Las vevidas, barriles, y toda clase de vevidas volaban como si nada (se imaginaran que la expreción no es literal)

La rubia seguía sin entender. A un lado de la barra, junto a la queridísima escoba de Max, estaba Erza, tomando una cerbeza y un pastel de lado. Se acerco a ella disimuladamente.

—¿Erza?—preguntó tomando su atención— ¿Qué son ''Los juegos de Reyes''?

La pelirroja sonrió maternalmente.

—''Los grandes juegos de Reyes'' es una competencia entre países donde una persona de solo un gremio en Magnolia nos representa—explicó mientras en su cabeza se imaginaba a ella misma superando a todos y poniéndolos bajo sus pies mientras alzaba una espada.

—¿Erza?—Mira rió, era gracioso ver como su rival de pequeña podía ser tan distraída e imaginativamente algunas veces.

—La carta que le llegó al Maestro dice que la votación se hará en dos días—una sonrisa apareció en su cara, dandole algo de confiansa—alguna vez, un rey de algún lugar propuso este juego, es muy especial ya que solo se hace cada cien años—otra sonrisa apareció, esta vez, robándole una a Lucy—Magnolia no ha podido ganar en las últimas cinco competencias—suspiró—pero estoy segura que este año...—apartó su vista para ver la lucha que se creaba a su alrededor—estoy segura... ¡estoy segura que ganaremos esta vez!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El cansancio la mataba. La pelea junto con el festejo que se había creado por la competencia, donde se seleccionaría una persona entre todos los gremios de magos.

Llego a su casa y alguien faltaba, él no estaba.

Sintió un bació al no entontrarlo sobre su cama, entrenando sus formados músculos (lo que había comenzado a entrenar más desde que ella se unió a la familia)

Se desvistió y cubrió con una toalla su cuerpo desnudo, de marcas en lugares ''indicados''

—¡Luce!

—¡Aye!

Exacto, todo ese tiempo estaban en su bañera.

—¡KYAAAAA! ¡FUERA!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Espero le halla gustado * w*)7!**

**Hasta la proxima! :D**

**De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE!**

**Luly :3**


	2. Selección parte II

**VOLVI *-***

**Selección parte II**

El Gremio entero de Fairy Tail entro en una habitación amplia. Las paredes blancas y algunos pisos que flotaban en el aire, cada uno cubierto por una alfombra de distintos colores.

Subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una plataforma que daba directo hacia un escenario lleno hasta el tope de nombres tanto de hombres como mujeres.

El maestro se sentó en el frente-centro, con un par de libros apilados para parecer más alto que los demás integrantes.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el amplio lugar se lleno con los integrantes de cada gremio en toda Magnolia. Cuando sucedió, una niña de no más de ocho años de edad cubierta por un infantil vestido de flores apareció.

—¡Bienvenidos a todos!—dijo con voz fina y aniñada—¡Estamos aquí reunidos para ver quién será el elegido de este siglo!—todos rugieron en un gran estruendo que casi tira a la pequeña hacia atrás, levantando los puños—baja, cuanta emoción—dijo mientras una pequeña gota de sudor le bajaba por la nuca—Me llamo Tereza, y sacaré el nombre que se encargará de representarnos—el silencio inundó el lugar mientras Tereza metía la mano y revolvía un poco entre los papeles hasta elegir _**ese**_.

Tereza tenía el cabello levemente aclarado, casi negro o marrón oscuro, le tez acaramelada, boca fina, ojos penetrantes, azulados, y redondos.

—¡Lucy Heartfilia!—gritó haciendo que Fairy Tail levantara sus puños y comenzara a festejar frente a todos, sin importar qué.

—¡Luce ganará, estoy seguro de eso!—Gritó Natsu a los cuatro aires.

—¡Lu-chan será la mejor!—Levy parecía más entusiasmada que cualquier otro.

—¡EL rival del amor de Juvia estará lejos dos semanas!—creo que no hace falta decir qué maga de agua dijo esa oración.

—¡AYE!—mucho menos mencionar al felino.

Mientras todos celebraban y, ahora, se trasladaban al Gremio, Lucy no sabía si podía lograrlo. Estaría sola todo el tiempo. Tenía que ganar. Por ellos. Por las personas que quiere y el Gremio que tanto ama, ella tiene que pasar todas las pruebas.

Al llegar al Gremio, se acercó lenta y disimuladamente (bueno, no de forma tan disimulada, ya que mientras llegaban todas las personas de Magnolia la saludaban por su suerte).

—Oye Cana—la nombrada dejo de beber por solo unos instantes—¿q-qué tengo que hacer para ganar los juegos?—preguntó un poco desconcertada.

—Oh bueno—tomo un poco más del barril—tienes que pasar pruebas. No tengo una idea clara de que tratará este siglo... no creo que los creadores de los grandes juegos de Reyes sepan lo que crean—este trago fue aún más grande—pero te aseguro que es algo grande.

Siguió bebiendo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La noche de su casa era fría. Las mantas que la cubrían no parecían tener importancia pues ella seguía temblando.

Como siempre, Natsu se había colado en su casa. Sin embargo ella le pidió que se fuera, necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas. Mañana partiría a una isla donde nadie supiese su ubicación para que las trampas no existieran. El Dragon Slayer no se desistió.

Ahora, mientras el sonido de su reloj contaba el tiempo, ella se preguntaba si podría, que pasaría si no lo lograba, si no llegaba... es una lástima que Morfeo decida cuándo hay que dormir.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La mañana soleada que le sonreía la ayudo a salir de su casa con las maletas echas y un par de cartas para que leyeran mientras no estaba. Solo para que no notasen su ausencia.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tereza la esperaba, nadie había venido con ella o para despedirse pues, como dije antes, nadie puede saber hacia donde se dirige su rumbo.

Con pasos torpes, subió dentro de la nave. La niña la saludó con carisma y afecto. Su juego acababa de empezar. Su destino... se fijo con su selección.

**Ohaio minna! Espero les guste**

**dejen review y los amare**

**beshos, cuidense**


End file.
